Wireless communication systems are generally divided into those that are arranged for fixed mobile stations and those that allow for mobile stations. These latter types of systems employ mobility techniques to allow a mobile station to move between coverage areas by handing-over the mobile station's communications from one base station to another. There are a variety of handoff techniques, and each technique is typically defined by a particular standard being employed by the particular wireless communication system.